This invention relates to an optical fibre splice storage tray for effecting storage and protection of optical fibre cable splices within a cable jointing closure.
Such trays are used to protect the minute and therefore delicate glass or polymer optical fibres from damage during formation of the cable joint and its enclosure, or during reentry to the closure for maintenance and/or changing the number of splices within the closure. One or more trays can be used in a single closure and each tray holds a number of fibre splices. The maximum number of splices is dependent on the physical size of the tray, but this is largely dictated by the size of the cable jointing closure and space available to store the closure. Each tray is limited in the number of its splices to avoid congestion and tangling of the fibres.